


Всё будет...

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: рождественские ярмарки, снежок, фонари





	Всё будет...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Kiheitai & Vice-Commander

Такасуги стукнул кулаком по двери.  
– Быстрее давай. Что ты там прихорашиваешься как девчонка?  
– Сам ты девчонка, – неприязненно отозвался Гинтоки. – А потом замёрзнешь и будешь ходить за мной посиневший и злой. Чёрта с два я тебе дам испортить мне вечер.  
– Да он уже испорчен, – буркнул Такасуги себе под нос. Отвернулся, упираясь локтями в перила, закурил.  
Было тепло и снежно, свет гирлянд – разноцветный, мигающий – дрожал и размывал тёмную полосу неба. Дым таял в воздухе; если бы Такасуги выбирал название, было бы, пожалуй, не “Праздник”.  
А “Всё будет хорошо”.  
– Пошли, – сказал Гинтоки, вываливаясь наружу, хлопнул его по плечу. Запрокинул голову, чуть не оступившись на лестнице. – Такие пушистые.  
На лице было столько восторга, как у пятилетки, впервые увидевшего, как в фонарном мареве кружатся снежинки. Такасуги отпустил его ворот, поправил задравшийся шарф. Что за придурок, никогда под ноги не смотрит. От мороза сладко кололо кончики пальцев. 

Под сапогами хрустело, утрамбованные дорожки были усыпаны серпантином и мишурой. Гинтоки, стащивший с прилавка леденец, что-то мычал – то ли от удовольствия, то ли приклеился языком. Детвора в подворотне наперегонки запускала “жуков”.  
– О, мы тоже так делали! – восхитился Гинтоки, затолкав леденец за щёку, и сразу стал похож на хомяка, которого разбил инсульт, Такасуги так ему и сказал.  
– Это всё потому, что ты не любишь сладкое, – вздохнул Гинтоки. – Потому мозги и отсохли. Ух ты, взбесившийся рождественский олень. Такасуги, купи, я тебе подарю, он на тебя так похож! О, пошли посидим, хочу уже нормально пожрать.  
Над ними мигала вывеска. “Десерты “Последнее желание””, интересно, сколько посетителей перешли с этих десертов на кашки; сквозь прозрачную витрину было видно круглые столики и маленькие декоративные ёлки.  
– Чур кресло моё, – быстро сказал Гинтоки, ткнув пальцем в столик у окна, и припустил, дёрнув на себя дверь.  
Совсем не изменился. Такасуги запрокинул голову. Немного – нет, очень сильно – хотелось уйти, сильнее только – вбежать следом и надавать по тупой башке. Хотя бы конфетти стряхнуть, придурок, где он уже умудрился.  
Не то чтобы Такасуги действительно верил, что всё так закончится.  
Никогда не верил, до сих пор.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и Гинтоки, уже без шарфа, высунулся наружу.  
– Ты завис там, что ли, или собрался курить? Я взял тебе чай, а себе пирожных. И парфе. И кучу сливок. И учти, платишь ты!  
– Я иду, – бездумно отозвался Такасуги и взялся за ручку. Это Гинтоки у них любил хэппи-энды. Может быть, он даже был прав.

– Как думаешь, они за нами следят?  
Чай грел изнутри; рукам было тепло от нагревшейся чашки.  
– Не исключено, – согласился Гинтоки, заглатывая очередной политый шоколадом кусок. – Гении, блин, тактики и стратегии. “Будем мирить, пока не помиритесь”. Что за херня.  
– Как будто мы вообще ссорились.  
– Сдался ты мне, чтобы я с тобой ссорился.  
– Это ты мне не сдался, – ответил Такасуги, подливая ему чай и придвигая сахарницу. 

Телефон вдруг просигналил уведомлением. Гинтоки помрачнел.  
– Давай, – занудно напутствовал он, подперев кулаком щёку. – Сам будь как девчонка на свидании, уткнись в свой айфон и не обращай на меня внимания.  
Такасуги разблокировал экран и хмыкнул, развернув ленту.  
– На это лучше посмотри, – сказал он, пихая Гинтоки телефон. – Чёртов Тацума.  
На фотографии была витрина кафе, за которой они, как на ладони, сидели и смотрели друг на друга, и Такасуги даже не мог вспомнить момент. Ему казалось, что он сам он считал чаинки, а Гинтоки без конца облизывал глазами жратву. Когда им было друг на друга смотреть, да и что нового можно было увидеть.  
– Ахаха, – прочитал Гинтоки вслух. – Десять...  
Под фото Сакамото ожидаемо приписал “Ахаха”, и уже совсем неожиданно: #10yearsapart, #finally, #date.  
– Вот придурок, – обиделся Гинтоки так, что корпус негромко хрустнул. – Сами нас на это подбили, а теперь несут всякую чушь! Ты звонишь или я?  
Такасуги выдернул у него из рук свой телефон.  
– Я.  
– Кровожаднее будь, – бубнил Гинтоки, пока шли гудки. – Чёрный зверь, псих там, ну как ты обычно умеешь. Пусть они в штаны наложат от страха.  
– Зура, – позвал Такасуги, когда раздалось вежливое “Добрый вечер”; Гинтоки и его дурацкие идеи, голос был и впрямь такой, словно он какой-то маньяк – низкий, обволакивающий, очень опасный. – Бери этого придурка Тацуму, и идите на пустырь за кафе.  
Зура ничего не ответил, и Такасуги отчего-то вспомнилось, как тот смотрел, стоя на палубе корабля – с неровно обрезанными волосами и мечом, перепачканным в его крови. Стыдно не было: все они тогда делали, что должно, но думать об этом не хотелось – тем более, сейчас.  
А потом Зура отмер.  
– ...снежки? – спросил он деловито, таким тоном, будто детали операции уточнял.  
– Снежки, – согласно хмыкнул Такасуги.  
– СНЕЖКИ! – завопил Сакамото на заднем плане.  
– МЫ ВАС ПОРВЁМ! – завопил Гинтоки в ответ. На него покосились, но Гинтоки на такое всегда было плевать.  
– Надо одеться потеплее, – подумав, сказал Зура, и вдруг крикнул: – Гинтоки, не отпускай его без шарфа!  
Гинтоки заржал, похрюкивая. Такасуги пнул его под столом, и Гинтоки поймал ногу своими; пряжка сапога больно впилась в лодыжку.  
– Я сам о себе позабочусь, – с нажимом сказал Такасуги.  
– А ты его без шарфа не пускай, – отрезал Зура. И, помолчав, добавил: – И не деритесь там.  
Такасуги посмотрел на Гинтоки, зажмурившегося от удовольствия, на присыпанные корицей сливки у него на носу, подумал “Да какие тут драки” и пообещал:  
– Всё будет хорошо, Зура.  
– Тогда мы вас встретим, – повеселел тот.  
– Нет, мы вас, – вредно сказал Гинтоки, перегнувшись через столик. Чашки, сдвинутые его движением, зазвенели.  
– Мы вас, – подтвердил Такасуги, отключаясь, и пихнул Гинтоки горсть салфеток. – Рожу утри.  
– Это у тебя рожа, а у меня… О, это как я так измазался?  
Гинтоки, скосив глаза, пытался достать до носа кончиком языка. Такасуги допил чай, уставился на снег, который пошёл гуще, всё такой же пушистый, блестящий, подсвеченный разноцветьем гирлянд.  
А ноги Гинтоки крепче стиснули его ногу, как только он отвернулся.

Всё будет хорошо, – повторил про себя Такасуги, глядя в глаза Гинтоки, который с беспокойством смотрел на него в отражении.  
Может быть, и правда пора уже в это поверить.


End file.
